Roommates
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: AU. Emma and Killian are roommates and both are best friends with Ruby. I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT.

Roommates

Emma Swan loved the city life in New York. She was starting her first year at NYU majoring in journalism. She enjoyed almost everything about the city. There was just one thing she could not stand; her roommate, Killian Jones. Her best friend Ruby knew him and told Emma that he was going to NYU as well and looking for a roommate. Emma had met him a few times through Ruby, but never talked to him for more than ten minutes. She didn't think living with him would be so insufferable. Being a music major he never stopped playing his guitar and drums, which drove Emma insane. Without fail he played his music when she needed to study, write a paper, or just needed some peace and quiet.

"Killian please! I am trying to study for my mid-terms!" Emma shouted at the top of her lungs. She was really surprised that their neighbors hadn't called the police to make a noise complaint. The music stopped and Emma continued studying. A few seconds later Killian strolled into her room. Something else that annoyed her, he never knocked.

"Lass, I am trying to practice. I would appreciate if you would stop yelling at me." He stood in front of her with a smug grin on his face.

"I'm so sorry that your music is so damn loud and it breaks my concentration. You could at least turn it down a little."

"No can do love."

"And why not?"

"Cause then it wouldn't annoy you." Killian left her room and seconds later he was continuing his jam session. Louder if that was even possible.

Before class Emma met up with Ruby for some coffee as they did frequently. She needed to talk to her about Killian.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Emma and Ruby sat down at a table to drink their coffee.

"Because you didn't want to live with me and Victor." Ruby sipped her latte.

"That's because you guys never stop acting like love sick puppies. I love you both, but I don't want to have to see that every day."

"We do not! And what's so bad about Killian? He's one of my best friends."

"He acts like an immature five year old. He doesn't respect my privacy; he walks into my room whenever he feels like it. And never listens to me."

"Really? That doesn't sound like him. But I'll talk to him."

"Okay." Emma finished off her coffee. On her way to class she hoped that Ruby could work a miracle so she finally study in peace.

Later that day Ruby met up with Killian for lunch. She decided that this was the best time to bring up what she and Emma had been talking about earlier.

"Killian do you have a problem with Emma?" Killian looked up from his food and gave Ruby a puzzled look.

"No. What gave you that idea?"

"From what Emma's been telling me it sounds like you do."

"Really? What has she been saying about me?" Killian grinned.

"She says that you're immature, don't respect her privacy, and don't listen to her."

"Has she said anything else about me?" Killian asked.

"No why would she…wait why do you ask?"

"No reason." Killian looked back down at his food. Ruby noticed a slight blush creeping up to his cheeks.

"Oh my God! You like Emma!" Ruby practically shouted.

"No I don't!" Killian stated quickly.

"Yes you do! Oh my God! Killian Jones likes Emma Swan!" Ruby once again shouted.

"Quiet, I don't think they heard you in the back."

"This is adorable! My best friends are gonna start dating!" Ruby was dancing in her seat.

"I hate to rain on your parade lass, but I think for that to happen Emma would have to have mutual feelings."

"Who says she doesn't?"

"Does she?" Killian started to get his hopes up.

"I'm not sure, but I bet I can find out." Ruby smiled mischievously.

"I know that look. You're scheming something, something evil." Killian laughed.

"You know it." Ruby fist bumped Killian and they finished their lunch while Ruby thought up her master plan.

The next night Ruby came over to Emma and Killian's apartment for dinner. After they had finished eating, Ruby knew it was time to put Operation Swan into action.

"So guys, do you want to watch a movie?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Emma said.

"I swear if you make me sit through that bloody movie with the werewolves and the sparkly vampires again I will hurt you." Killian groaned.

"She's made you watch Twilight too?" Emma sat down on the couch.

"Only about fifteen times." Killian joined Emma on the couch.

"And you've fallen asleep every time." Ruby stated.

"Cause it's bloody stupid!" Ruby took a pillow off of one of the chairs and threw it at Killian. "That was a bit uncalled for, don't you think lass?"

"Anyway, we are not watching Twilight, we are watching something even better!" Ruby put the movie in and walked over to the couch to join her friends.

"That doesn't really narrow the field. A lot of movies are better than Twilight." Emma said.

"Just shut up and watch the damn movie!" Ruby practically yelled. The title soon appeared on the screen. _Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl_.

"I love this movie!" Emma and Killian shouted in unison. They looked at each other. Killian smiled and Emma returned it. The three of them watched movie and about ten minutes in Emma and Killian weren't even paying attention to the movie anymore they were just going on about how much they love the Pirates of the Caribbean series.

"Which one is your favorite?" Killian asked.

"Black Pearl is by far the best." Emma beamed.

"Can't agree with you more." Killian said.

"Um, guys? Can you two shut up? I can't hear the movie." Ruby didn't realize how well her plan was going to work.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." Emma giggled

"It means no." Killian added. Emma busted out into a fit of giggles, Killian soon followed.

"Emma can you come with me into your room for a minute?" Ruby asked as she pulled Emma off the couch and into the bedroom.

"What?"

"Emma don't you see?"

"See what?"

"You and Killian seemed to be getting along quite nicely back there."

"I guess. So?"

"So?! You like him!"

"What?! No I don't!"

"Yes you do. Don't deny it."

"Okay. Maybe I do. So what?"

"So what, is that Killian likes you too. Told me so himself."

"Wait was all of this one of your stupid schemes?"

"You're welcome!" Ruby walked out of Emma's room. "Hey Killian mystery solved, she does like you."

"Ruby!" Emma shouted.

"Well looks like my work here is done. I will see you guys later. No need to thank me just let your children know it was me who brought you two together. Thank you and good night." Ruby grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Killian and Emma just stood there looking at the door and then at each other.

"Well that was weird." Emma laughed awkwardly.

"Really weird." Killian scratched the back of his ear. "So, do you want to watch the rest of the movie?"

"Sure." Emma and Killian sat back down on the couch. They continued the movie and watched the second and third movie as well. They fell asleep on the couch. Killian woke in the middle of the night to see Emma curled up next to him. He smiled, put his arm around her and went back to sleep.

AN: I'm Back! Don't know if any of you noticed my very long hiatus. Funny story, I have been working on this since May… I got really bad writer's block. I can't count the times I started over on this story. It also didn't help that I had a very busy summer. I went on a trip to Europe! I visited Colin's homeland! Ireland is so beautiful guys I need to go back there someday. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story. I apologize if you are a fan of Twilight.


End file.
